One day
by Mare Hoshi
Summary: Draco and Harry are at the end of their sixth year and with the end of their school year coming soon they have to make a decision to stay together or end their relationship. DRACOXHARRY!
1. Breaking Apart

It wasn't enough. It was never going to be enough. They would always want to be together. People said it was just lust and teenage hormones. Or the looming dark war that was ahead of them but none of it was true. They knew what really pulled them together and even though neither one said anything…they knew. They knew that they loved each other.

Despite being on the other side of the war.

Despite their families, beliefs, and friends.

They clawed their clothes off each other and moaned as each bit into each other's collarbones. They wanted to be with each other. This was the only way that they knew to tell each other that they loved one another.

"Ah…harder…fuck!" Harry moaned against the wall. It made his chest cold but it added to the excitement. They never made it to anywhere comfortable. They always fucked in bathrooms, empty classrooms, the Quidditch hut, or any flat surface. Never a bed or coach. Nope.

And Harry didn't give a shit.

Not when Draco was shoving into him and making him see stars. He moaned even louder and knew that they were more desperate. Their sixth year would end in two weeks and Harry wasn't coming back to school. Draco knew that. That's why he had been more _affectionate_ than usual. He was desperate to keep Harry. They knew they couldn't continue this. Tonight was the last night and then they would walk away. A clean cut. That's what was supposed to happen but the thought of it made tears spring to life in Harry's eyes.

"Potter…fuck…why are you always so tight?" Draco panted.

Harry's laugh turned into a moan quickly as Draco thrusted harder. They were coming too quickly but it was over. It had been wonderful but it was over. Draco pulled out and Harry winced a little, but he was glad for the soreness because that meant that this had actually happened. He and Draco had found common ground and they had come together.

"H-Harry?" Draco whispered.

Harry turned around and quickly shut his eyes. Draco had tears in his eyes. His normally light and carefree grey eyes had turned a dark grey with turmoil. Harry pressed his head against Draco's and sighed.

"Always and forever," Harry whispered.

"If…if we cross paths…I don't…" Draco stuttered. He couldn't finish his sentence. He couldn't see himself fighting Harry. The same was for Harry. He knew Malfoy hadn't meant to get in so deep. It was all so he could save his mother. He would sacrifice anything for her, just as his parents had sacrificed everything for him. It was a messed up world they lived in because this world wouldn't let them be together.

"Draco…if…it's so hard," Harry whispered fiercely. His frustration and anger edging into his voice. He had lived his life for so long without love. Then he had made friends, found his godfather, his first love, and Draco. Cedric had been great to him. They had fallen in love but he had died and the person who hadn't gotten him through all that had been Malfoy. It had been a surprising turn of events but Dumbledore had approved of their relationship and said that it was the best thing in the world. Then suddenly Harry knew he loved Draco.

They couldn't say it though.

Saying it would mean falling desperately into a love that would be torn to shreds by Death Eaters and members of the Order. No one would understand or approve. They wanted to. God did they want to be together. It wasn't going to happen until after the war was over. If they both survived it…they would find each other and damn the world.

"I'll leave," Draco sighed.

"What?" Harry asked.

Draco looked Harry in the eye and nodded. Harry couldn't believe his ears. This was his dream come true. Draco offering to come to his side. To fight with him and for him. For the cause, that they both knew was the right cause in the end.

"What about your family? You can't leave your mother in Voldemort's hands Draco," Harry insisted.

He didn't want Draco to go but he knew in the end that it was the right thing to do. Draco needed to save his mother. It was the only way possible for Draco to live in peace. His father was a bastard there was no doubt about that but his mother had been wonderful to him always. She had cared for him and she had protected him always. That's what mattered to Harry: that Draco saves to one person who had been there for him always. His mother had stopped believing in Voldemort's cause a long time ago and she wanted to leave but couldn't. The Malfoy's were tied in to deep and Draco was the only one who could get them out.

"I want you. I want to be with you. I love you," Draco cried.

"Don't say it Draco!" Harry yelled.

"I LOVE YOU!" Draco screamed.

"NO!" Harry screamed.

Draco tugged on Harry's arm and turned him around. Harry closed his eyes and refused to look at the blonde. If he looked him in the eye, he would beg him to come join him and that was impossible. He wouldn't do that to Draco. He wouldn't make him choose. If he did make him choose and years from now Draco regretted it, he didn't want to Draco to leave him because he thought that he chose wrong.

"Potter! I love you okay?!" Draco screamed.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" Harry chanted.

"Say it back Potter!" Draco yelled.

Harry froze. He couldn't say it back. If he did, which he desperately wanted to, this…relationship they had would become very real.

"Potter, I know you feel it. I know that you love me. I'm tired of holding back. I need you to say it to me," Draco insisted. "Please…Harry."

"I love you," Harry whispered.

Draco's head was down and Harry thought he hadn't heard him. Suddenly this was the thing in the world. He needed Malfoy to know how he felt before it was too late he wanted him to know the truth.

"I love you. I love you. I love you," Harry said. "Please Draco…I love you. Did you hear me?"

Draco kissed Harry and pushed him against the wall. Harry moaned and felt himself give in. he needed Draco. Draco was his world now. He had to fight with Draco. He had to fight for Draco.

"Harry, I thought…I thought that I would never hear those words," Draco panted.

"I love you," Harry whispered.

"How do I let you go?" Draco whispered.

It was getting too heated now. They were tearing their clothes off again and Draco was at Harry's entrance ready to plunge back in. they told themselves they would only do it once tonight but it wasn't enough.

Draco slammed into Harry and Harry cried out in pain. No, it was the good kind of pain. The kind of pain that made this so real. They were having sex. Draco was pumping his dick and whispering his name as if it were his life mantra. They loved each other.

"Harry!" Draco groaned as he plunged into Harry harder than he ever had before. He would leave bruises, dark love bites, and scratches all over Harry's body.

"AH! Fuck! Harder…please…oh god, please, please, please, please, please," Harry begged.

"So…submissive," Draco groaned.

"Ah!"

"Oh, Harry baby…you feel so good," Draco whispered.

Harry whimpered and tried to block out Malfoy's voice. Malfoy was going at an excruciatingly slow pace and Harry knew he did this to drive him crazy. He wanted Malfoy to go fast and hard, as they usually did when they got desperate but sometimes Malfoy liked to take his time and make Harry come with only fucking him. He wouldn't touch Harry. He would use his words and dick to make Harry come and Harry was helpless to stop him.

"No…ah…Draco! Don't," Harry whimpered.

"Fuck Harry…do you like it?"

"Ah! No!"

"No? But you feel good baby. So tight and fuckable."

"Draco…"

"Your so hot right here and your body is begging me to take you."

"Ah…uh….ha…"

"Don't you hear my dick slamming into you?"

"Please…ah! Please!"

"You're my little slave."

"Draco!"

Draco hadn't touched Harry and Harry was coming. He saw white and collapsed against the wall. Draco still fucking him was the only thing that kept him standing. Draco slammed into him two more times before screaming Harry's name and they both fell to the ground.

"Can't make anything easy can you Malfoy?" Harry chuckled as Draco handed him his pants.

"Why should I? Don't you want me to fight for you? Shouldn't we both fight for this?" Draco sighed as he pointed to Harry and then to himself.

"We can't. You have things to do and so do I, I wish we could be together," Harry sighed.

"Do you want me to pick you?" Draco whispered.

Harry stayed quiet. If he said yes…what would happen? He had to let him go. It was the best thing to do. It was the right thing to do. But oh, how he wanted to say no. He wanted to say it to the world. He wanted Draco to pick him always. But he didn't want to say that. He couldn't say it. It wasn't right to let Draco's mom hang in the air like that. He wanted to be selfish but he couldn't be. It wasn't right.

"No," Harry whispered.

Draco felt his heart stop. He couldn't breathe. He saw red and felt the anger in his chest bubble up because he was hurting and because he was hurting, he wanted to hurt the one who was hurting him. Harry didn't want him. Harry was pushing him away after everything that they had been through.

"So you don't want me?" Draco hissed. He was getting dressed quickly and was standing at the door. "I can't believe I wasted my time with you."

"Draco! I…you can't pick me," Harry cried.

Draco looked at Harry and noticed that Harry was crying. Then it finally hit him…Harry thought this was for the best. Harry wouldn't let him pick him. Harry knew what Draco's mother meant to Draco. Draco smiled and fell to his knees.

"I wish he had met earlier…or later…after all of this was over…maybe then we could have been…we could have been something great," Draco whispered.

Harry sat on the floor and let himself cry he would not call out to Draco. He would not beg or plead. He would bite his lips and cry. Draco left the room and shook his head. He walked to his common room and cried in his bed. He closed his eyes and thought about surviving the war and being with Harry. He would find him. They would be together again. He closed his eyes and whispered Harry's name at the same time that Harry was whispering his name in the Gryffindor dorm rooms.

One day…they would be together.

* * *

**_Who thinks this should be more? Does any one want them together after the war? Want me to write it? REVIEW AND I WILL!!!!_**


	2. Torn Apart

Harry was out of breath and he was sweating so much that it looked like he had been running through the rain that was going on outside. He had another nightmare about Draco and he couldn't shake the feeling that this one was real. He closed his eyes and tried to not think about it. He couldn't help but replay the last words that Draco had told him.

_I wish he had met earlier…or later…after all of this was over…maybe then we could have been…we could have been something great_

What tore at Harry's heart was that Draco had talked about them in the third person. As if…as if they couldn't be together even after the war. Once he said that Harry wanted to scream for him to pick him. He wanted to yell and shake Draco but he hadn't. He had gone to his room and cried. Now, two months later he was fighting with all his might to bring Voldemort down. He had Hermione and Ron by his side but it felt empty. It felt like it wasn't enough to have them by his side. If felt like he needed the love of his life to be there too. To know that he was safe.

Harry couldn't help but wonder what had happened and how Draco was feeling since his mother died. It had been in the news that she had died and Harry felt himself scream in frustration and anger. They had given each other up for the sake of his mother's safety when all along his mother was going to die. Was there truly no justice in the world? He wanted to go out and find him but he couldn't. He couldn't stop the important work they were doing and it killed his soul to not run to Draco.

The door to his tent flew open and there was Hermione, soaking wet with a huge smile on her face. Harry stood up and kicked Ron. Ron mumbled something about the spiders and began to snore once again.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" Hermione shrieked.

Ron popped up and stood next to Harry. He looked at Hermione and was a little scared. Hermione got excited over the strangest thing: a pop in potions or something that she could easily ace.

"They're losing," Hermione whispered.

"What?" Harry and Ron squawked.

"The other side…Voldemort…they're losing!" Hermione shrieked.

She was laughing and jumping up and down. Ron laughed and hugged her. Harry just shook his head and began to sit back down.

"There's more. There's a reason I think they're losing," Hermione explained.

"What?" Ron asked.

"I was talking to your dad in this fireplace I found when I broke into the muggle home-"

"Hermione!"

"And he says that Draco and Pansy have been passing information to the Order!"

"WHAT!?"

Ron was screaming and Harry was hyperventilating. Draco was on their side. Draco was on their side while being on the other side as well. That wasn't safe! That was stupid! That was idiotic! That was…wonderful. Harry sighed and wished Malfoy was there so that he could hug him and…maybe do more to him.

"This is a good thing Ron," Hermione sighed.

"Oh I know it is!" Ron laughed. "I'm just thinking that Dean will be ecstatic, after all him and Pansy have a thing going on."

"What?" Harry screeched. "How did I not know this?"

"Probably because you were off snogging Malfoy at every possible moment," Ron shrugged.

Harry blushed and bent his head down. He hadn't known that his friends knew about his relationship with Malfoy. He shook his head…they had been so careful.

"How did you know?" Harry sighed.

"Dobby," Hermione laughed.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Dobby…we were looking for you this one time mate in the dorms and there was dobby caring your extra clothes. When we asked him what in the blazes he was doing with your clothes he said that you needed new ones," Ron laughed.

"And I asked why in the world you would…he gave vivid details of what he had seen and how your clothes had been destroyed," Hermione blushed.

"Oh god…" Harry whispered.

"Never thought you'd let him top mate," Ron snickered.

"Shut up," Harry murmured.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Hermione scolded.

"Cause he was always Malfoy to you, but to me he was Draco," Harry sighed.

"I liked him well enough," Ron lied.

"Liar," Harry muttered.

"I like him now," Ron sighed. "His mom died and he's on our side…I'm thinking he deserves a chance."

"Ron's right," Hermione agreed. "Now what if I told you Harry that you could see him again?"

"I'd tell you that you've lost your nuggets," Harry murmured.

"Play nice," Ron muttered.

"Both of you shut up and yes you can see him," Hermione laughed.

"How?" Harry asked desperately.

"It'll be only for a second," Hermione explained.

"I don't care! Hermione just tell me!" Harry screamed.

"We need to go see the order right? Well, I know when Malfoy is going to be there…" Hermione explained.

"Yeah but it isn't safe for us to go to the order. It's not safe for them either," Harry sighed.

"DO YOU WANT TO SEE HIM OR NOT?" Hermione screamed.

"I do," Harry laughed.

"Then pack up your things the both of you…we have to walk there," Hermione explained.

"How far away is it?" Ron asked.

"Not far! Now hurry up!" Hermione snapped.

Harry laughed and packed his things up. Ron was mumbling the whole time. The only time Ron stopped mumbling was when he poked fun at Harry for smiling like a blushing bride. Harry kicked him twice for that comment. They were on their way to the Order and Harry was happier then he had been in a long time. it felt good. It felt right to know that he was going to see Draco.

"Mate stop smiling like a twit," Ron muttered.

"Go snog a turtle Ron," Harry laughed.

Ron shook his head and Hermione elbowed his ribs. Ron glared at her and looked at Harry again, who Hermione was smiling at. Harry was smiling. For the longest time they hadn't seen him smile and a whisper of seeing Draco made him smile as if he was on top of the world.

"It's cute in that way that makes me want to barf a little," Ron whispered to Hermione. Hermione pinched him and went to hug Harry. She wondered how made they would be when they found out that they were going to be walking for a whole day. She also wondered how mad Ron would be when he found out that she was doing this also as a favor to Mrs. Weasley, who was worried sick about them. She shook her head and concluded that it was worth it.

"We have to be quiet," Hermione explained.

They were entering a field were hundreds of tents were. Harry spotted red hair and knew that the Weasleys were here. His eyes tried to absorb everything so he could spot Draco but it wasn't working he couldn't see him.

Harry ignored the tugging at his heart and smiled at Mr. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley was flustered and crying. Everyone was talking and suddenly there was a tall brown haired man standing behind (**A/N: this is my own character! Do not attempt to find him in the book!**) Mr. Weasley.

"Arthur…he's here," the man whispered.

"Ah yes. Thank you Bereck. Send him here... young Mr. Malfoy…join us," Mr. Weasley greeted.

"Thanks Mr. Weasley but I just came to tell you that…" Draco trailed off as he saw Hermione's bushy hair, Ron's freckled nose, and Harry's green eyes. His heart stopped and he felt the world go black.

"Draco!" Harry yelled.

Harry caught Draco before he fell to the floor. Draco felt smaller. He felt the same but he felt different. The sensation of holding him again made Harry want to cry and laugh. Laugh because he was finally holding him again and cry because he knew that he would have to let him go again.

Draco's eyes fluttered open but to one was looking at him. They were yelling for someone to bring them a pillow and a blanket because someone had fainted. Draco looked at Harry and closed his eyes again. This had to be a dream. Two months of dreaming about Harry and he had finally snapped. That was the only explanation because there was no way that Harry was actually here.

Everyone was panicking around them and Harry blocked the world out. He bent his head down and kissed Draco. Draco's eyes flew open and he tried for one second to push Harry away before he plunged his fingers in Harry's hair and moaned.

This was right.

This was how it was supposed to be.

He wanted to kiss Harry every chance he got.

He wanted to be with him forever.

He didn't want him to leave.

This was a kiss.

This was the kiss.

The kind the melted hearts and drove your mind wild.

Draco sat up while still kissing Harry and straddled him. they were still kissing when Harry started to laugh in the middle of the kiss and so did Draco. They stopped kissing and looked at each other. Harry kissed Malfoy's cheeks and Malfoy just kept running his fingers through Harry's hair.

"Your real right?" Draco whispered.

"That's my line," Harry laughed.

"God…I've missed you," Draco groaned.

They hugged each other tightly. Draco laughed and laid his head down on Harry's shoulder. Everyone was staring at them. He knew that but didn't care. Not only had he gotten to see Draco today but he had also gotten to touch him, kiss him, and talk to him. Harry had missed the sound of his voice. He had missed everything about the blonde.

"I'm sorry about your mom," Harry whispered in Draco's ear.

"She's not dead. It was a cover up so she could get protection from the Order. She's alive," Draco explained.

"That's great! Draco I'm so happy for you," Harry gushed.

Someone behind them coughed and both of them jumped up to stand. Harry blushed at the thought of the people he called family watching him make out with a boy. Draco blushed and straightened his robes. Just as Draco was about to step away and continue to talk to Arthur, Harry grabbed his hand and grasped it tightly in his own. Harry blushed and Draco blushed more deeply but felt his heart jump and his inner romantic sighed at the gesture.

"Well…finally," Ron muttered. "Welcome to the Order Malfoy."

"It's nice to see you again Draco," Hermione greeted.

"Hi Hermione," Draco said. "Ron."

"So what is it you came to talk to me about Mr. Malfoy?" Arthur asked.

Harry sighed as he rested his head on Draco's shoulder. No one said anything bad. They were fine with him and Draco being together. God, did that make him feel happy. Being with Draco made him feel happy.

"Actually it was to ask you if you could warn Harry, Hermione, and Ron," Draco laughed. "We are supposed to be Potter Hunting."

"Ah," Ron laughed. Hermione giggled and froze. Draco had been here to make sure that Harry was safe. They were serious. Draco was serious about Harry and judging from Harry's smiling, he was serious too. They were going to be together. The problem was…they couldn't be together right now. Right now was too crazy. With the war looming on and Harry on his mission to collect the things he needed in order to defeat Voldemort. He couldn't put Draco in that kind of danger. She knew that Harry wouldn't allow it. she called him and he went to talk to her alone.

"Harry…" she whispered.

"I know. I know…but he's here and I… I love him Hermione," Harry cried.

Hermione patted his shoulder and looked at Malfoy who was staring at Harry with heart wrenching sadness in his eyes. Hermione hugged Harry tightly and knew that he was dreading saying good-bye to Draco. Hermione mouthed to Draco 'Let him go.'

Draco gasped and shook his head. He couldn't let Harry go. It had been so hard to let him go earlier. How could he let him go now? How could he stop kissing Harry? How could he stop seeing him and knowing that he was okay? Hermione nodded and Draco let out a sob. He couldn't.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked.

"No," Draco whispered.

"Ah…she wants you to let him go," Ron sighed. "She's been more worried than she's let on. She always watching him and we refuse to let him out of our sight. Draco… he's been hurting."

"So have I! I love him! I don't want to let him go!" Draco cried.

"I can't let you go either!" Harry cried.

Hermione, Ron, Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley all looked at each other and knew that this had been a bad idea. Hermione pointed her wand at the couple who were clutching at each other. Harry was kissing Malfoy's tears away and Draco was sobbing into Harry's neck.

"I can't live without you," Harry whispered.

"I can't either," Draco cried.

Hermione started to whisper the words and the rest joined in.

_The ties that bond_

_The ties that linger_

_We destroy you_

_We pull you apart_

_Until we meet again_

_Disperse _

There was a flash of green and Harry was back at the spot where they had last camped out at. He could smell Draco on him but he knew he was long gone. His scream scratch Ron and Hermione's insides raw and they just watched has he cried himself to sleep. He cried for Draco in his sleep and he knew in his heart that Draco was doing the same. They had been torn apart yet again.

"Mate…I know you hate us," Ron apologized two days later. Harry's eyes were still red and he was still sniffling.

"But it was for the best…Draco was-"

"SHUT UP Hermione! Don't you say his name!" Harry screamed.

"Draco was one more thing Voldemort could use against you! Could you honestly put him in that kind of danger? Hasn't he put himself in enough danger?!" Hermione screeched.

Harry fell silent and just went inside his tent. He searched his pockets for the vial of sleeping potion Arthur had given him and found a note. He gasped as the familiar handwriting melted his heart.

_Harry,_

_I am holding you to your promise. One day._

_-Draco_


	3. PlayList

Okay readers here is a play list for you! You should listen to these songs my kitties because these songs help inspire me to write the ever tragic story!

Chapter one:

"It's not over" by Secondhand Serenade

"Stay with me" by Dainty Kane

"Thunder" by Boys who like Girls

Chapter two:

"Love remains the same" by Gavin Rossdale

"All the things she said" by TATU

"A twist in my story" by Secondhand Serenade

"Rehab" by Rihanna

**AND YES THERE WILL BE A CHAPTER THREE AND HERE IS THE PLAY LIST:**

Chapter three:

"River flows in you" by Yiruma

"Fall for you" by Secondhand Serenade

"Decode" by Paramore

"Three wishes" by The Pierces

"Fall to Pieces" by Velvet Revolver


	4. Coming Together

Once again, Draco had awoken with a numb feeling in his body. He looked at his stained sheets and shook his head. He couldn't stop dreaming about Harry. He couldn't stop thinking about Harry. He wanted to be with him. He sighed and went to change his clothes and bedding.

For days, he had been thinking about the boy. It had been months since they last saw each other. That day that had brought him such joy and torn his insides apart. It had been so long ago but it felt like yesterday thanks to his constant dreaming. Draco loved him and there was no doubt about that but when he though about the spell.

_The ties that bond_

_The ties that linger_

_We destroy you_

_We pull you apart_

_Until we meet again_

_Disperse_

He knew what that meant. He knew that he wouldn't see Harry until they were at the final battle against Voldemort. Who knew when that was! It could be a year, a month, or a week from now and Draco was ready to peel his skin off. He wanted to see Harry! He wanted to love him!

Draco shook his head and sat down at the piano that was in his bedroom. He touched each key with his fingertips and felt flashes of memories flood his heart.

"_Malfoy…what are you doing?" Harry whispered._

"_Kissing you. Now shut up," Draco laughed._

Draco laughed at the memory of their first kiss. Harry had been so nervous and he had been crying over Cedric, that Malfoy just kissed him. The kiss had turned heated very quickly and Draco found himself inside of Harry within five minutes of initiating the kiss. He had slept with the enemy and that night he had the best night of sleep he had ever had in his life.

_Harry was sitting in Potions waiting for Draco to show up. What they had done yesterday had been insane. Harry was going to let Draco know that it would not happen again at least that was the plan until Draco walked in. _

_Harry lost track of his thoughts and felt his mouth water. He shook his head and kept his eye on his notes. Harry knew that Malfoy was staring at him. Harry didn't want to talk to him. He didn't want to see him but the thought of Malfoy staring at him sent his heart racing. _

"_Mr. Potter, what is the use of flax seed in the Willow potion?" Snape asked. _

_Harry froze. He didn't know. He never knew._

"_I don't know sir," Harry answered. _

"_Go to the storage closet and retrieve the ingredients we will use today Potter," Snape snapped. "Five points from Gryffindor."_

_Malfoy watched Harry walk away into the closet and was furious. The boy refused to look at him! So what if they had had sex. They were still friends; at least Draco would like to think so. _

"_Mr. Malfoy do you know the use?"_

_Draco tilted his head. If he said yes, it was five points to Slytherin. If he said no, he would get to go in the closet with Harry. _

"_I don't know sir," Draco sighed._

"_Join Mr. Potter," Snape muttered. _

_Draco hummed a happy tune as he walked into the storage closet and found Harry bent over picking up a bag that had fallen. _

"_Stop tempting me Potter," Draco teased. _

_Harry jumped and dropped everything that he had picked up at the sound of Malfoy's voice. _

"_Malfoy! What are you doing here?" Harry panicked. He didn't want to be alone with Draco! Who knew where that would lead!_

"_We had sex."_

"_Draco!"_

"_We had sex! Get over it Potter! It wasn't anything life changing! It wasn't that great! Let's just be friends okay?"_

_Harry froze…it wasn't good? The moans and passion had said other wise. He thought that the passion had been significant. That's what had scared him the most. _

"_Not good? NOT GOOD?" Harry screeched._

_Harry stopped in front of Malfoy's face and Malfoy kissed him. Malfoy pushed him against the wall and rubbed his hips against Harry's. They were both rubbing against each other and moaning._

"_Harry…" Draco moaned._

"_Ah…" Harry groaned._

_Draco grabbed both of Harry's wrists in one hand and brought them above Harry's head. Harry groaned and wrapped his legs around Malfoy's waist. Malfoy used his other hand to take off Harry's pants and then his own. Malfoy whispered a quick lubrication spell and slammed into Harry. _

_Harry groaned out in pain and Malfoy hissed out in pleasure. Harry begged Malfoy to go faster. That they could be caught. But nothing made him move faster. It was over soon. Malfoy curse and groaned out Harry's name as he came inside the brunette and Harry whimpered Draco's name. _

Draco touched the piano again and laughed. Harry had always been passionate with him. They never kept their hands off each other. It was a need that had consumed them both.

Draco had slowly become enthralled by the green-eyed boy.

Harry had become his world.

That's why he always thought of the boy.

That's why his music had a different tune since he met Harry.

He touched the keys and felt his heart take over the melody.

The quiet music played under his fingers. He touched one key and then the next and he heard the familiar tune. He heard the song that he had written and it felt like he had written it so long ago. In truth he hadn't, it had only been six months ago when he had composed the song. It had been the night that Harry and he had been torn apart. He hadn't slept and just stayed playing his piano until the same song appeared over and over again. It was a sad song. Full of sorrow and lost hope. It was exactly like their relationship and Draco cried every time he played it.

Tonight was no exception.

There was yet another rumor that Harry was dead and every single time he heard that one hint of a possibility, he couldn't breathe. The world turned black and he felt his insides scraped raw. A life without Harry seemed like no life at all.

He hadn't known how to communicate with Harry. He tried to send an owl but the owl just traveled for a week and came back with the letter still attached. That was either a good thing…or bad thing. Thousands of thoughts ran through Draco's mind and each of them made him sick with worry, sadness, happiness or anger…he couldn't keep his mind straight.

The one good thing about his emotional torment was that he was so moody people still thought he was bad even though he had been passing information to the Order in order to give his mother protection.

He still smiled at the amazing plan his mother had laid out in order for them to be safe. He was supposed to confront her for betraying the Dark Lord and kill her. They had made it seem like that and then the Order had come and put his mother in hiding. She couldn't come out until the war was over. He kept praying that Harry would be fine. That this war would end as soon as possible.

The one time he had seen him and they had been torn apart, literally. Draco felt much hollower since that day. It had been like a dream to touch Harry again. It had been wonderful and painful. He knew that he it had been the right ting to do but that one fact didn't stop him from hurting. He knew they weren't going to let go of each other.

Draco had had wonderful dreams about that day. Dreams were Harry swept him away and they relived the passionate moments that they had shared so briefly at school. His dreams were wonderful but Draco always woke with a feeling of desperation to feel it in real life.

"Draco…" a soft voice called him.

Draco closed his eyes and wanted to tell Pansy to go away. Pansy knew whom he was wallowing over and even though she didn't approve…she understood. They had always been so close that Draco was grateful for it. She knew he wasn't evil. She knew he was good and so was she. They were both helping the other side and they knew they could die if they were caught. It hadn't mattered to her. She was in love with Dean Thomas but couldn't be with him because of the war. Because of whom she was and who he was. There was no justice in the world and Draco and Pansy knew that.

"Yeah Pansy?" Draco whispered. He sighed and wished he could see Harry again. Wish he could hear his voice and see his bright green eyes that always reminded him of hope.

"There's news," Pansy said. Her voice shook with fear and Draco turned to look at her. She was shaking with fear. Her eyes were wide and she fell to her knees.

"What is it Pansy?" Draco demanded.

A million things ran through his mind. Each of them worse than the last thought that had been running through his mind. Had they caught Harry? Was he okay? Had they found out about Pansy and him betraying them? What was it that brought his best friend to tears?

"We're attacking the school. In a month…everything is planned out. It'll take time…Oh god," Pansy whispered. "Oh Draco…he went back! He's going to be there…what if…what if they…?"

"It's going to be okay Pansy," Draco sighed. "We never pick a side that will loose remember?"

Draco laughed. No, he had never picked a side that lost. That's why his money was on Harry. He would always pick Harry. Harry was his only choice ever.

Jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

Harry had done it. He had defeated Voldemort and lived. He was so happy but he was so sad. George had died. Remus. Tonks. Hedwig. Snape. Colin. God, so many people that it tore Harry apart.

What made Harry smile was seeing the Weasley family hug each other. Seeing Ron and Hermione kiss each other as if the world didn't exist. What he hadn't seen coming was Dean kissing Pansy. He knew that she was working as a double agent but he hadn't known that she and Dean were an item. He blushed as he twirled her around and kissed her. They were laughing and so in love that he couldn't help but be happy for the odd couple.

"NO! NO! AH! NO! NO! GOD PLEASE NO!" a voice screamed.

Everyone's head turned to look at who was screaming and Harry's blood froze. He saw the blonde hair and he knew who it was. Harry ran but couldn't get there fast enough and when he did, he fell to his knees. He touched Draco's hair and felt his heart stop, the world froze and all he saw was the love of his life unconscious. He sobbed aloud and everyone knew. They knew that the two of them had been involved. They knew that this was the one person that Harry truly couldn't survive losing. Not after losing everyone, he had already lost. Not after his parents. Not after Sirius. Not after Dumbledore. He wouldn't survive this. If Draco died…Harry would too.

"Please wake up. Please Draco. Please. Please wake up," Harry whispered.

Draco's mother looked at Harry and thought that her heart had broken just a little more. The boy who for so long she had seen as her enemy looked so tormented and lost that it made her put her arm around him. Harry leaned into her and cried.

"H-Harry?" a weak voice croaked.

"Draco!" Harry sighed. He was alive. He was staring into the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. He was touching the love of his life again. He was seeing him again. Everything was right again. Harry touched Draco's left hand and felt the blood drain from his body. On the fourth finger of Draco's left hand, _yes his left hand_ was a cold band. Harry looked down and sure enough it was silver and solid. Draco hugged his mother and Harry stood up.

His mouth was dry and he felt dizzy. Hermione was talking to him; he could see her mouth moving but nothing. He couldn't hear her. He couldn't feel her hand, which he was sure was patting him on his back. Draco had moved on. He was with someone else. He was MARRIED!

Harry was hurt, angry, and frustrated. He wanted to scream at Draco. Why did he not wait? Was it so hard to wait? He wanted to strangle Hermione! Did she have to tear them apart? He wanted answers but he was too afraid to hear them. He was too scared to know that Draco had moved on. He was scared to hear the truth from Draco's mouth: he was never good enough to be with Draco.

"What's wrong with him?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," Hermione answered.

Harry wasn't saying anything. He was just staring into space. She had expected to see Harry run to Draco as he had before. For them to be together. Nothing liked that had happened. They saw each other and Harry had walked away in a very scary daze.

"Hermione…" Draco croaked.

Hermione looked at Draco and smiled. He looked worried. He still loved Harry. Hermione could tell by the look in his eyes. She looked him up and down, and saw that he looked healthier than he had seven months ago. Then a glitter from his hand caught her attention. She froze as she saw the wedding band on his hand. She gasped and stood in front of Harry.

"You stay away from him!" Hermione screeched.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Ron and Draco asked.

"WHAT'S WRONG? You bastard!" Hermione yelled.

"Hermione…" Draco sighed.

"HE LOVED YOU! I NEVER UNDERSTOOD WHY BUT I KNEW. I KNEW IT AND I THOUGHT IT WAS FINE. HOW COULD YOU?" Hermione screamed.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Draco screamed.

"Malfoy…" Ron hissed as he saw Draco's hand. "Tell me there is a fucking good reason for that thing to be on your hand."

"What thing….oh," Draco whispered as he looked down at his hand.

There was an explanation. If they would listen they would laugh at their overreactions. It was nothing really. Draco would never! Such faith.

"It's my mom's" Draco muttered.

"What?" Hermione whispered.

"The ring you twit! It's my mom's but she doesn't wear it because she's not married. So she gave it to me. I have really skinny fingers okay? Can we not get into it please?" Draco sighed.

He looked over Hermione's shoulder and he was desperate to touch Harry again. Who cares what he had thought. This mess was over and he could kiss Harry. He could love Harry. He could wake up with Harry. He could…anything. The world was his. And Harry's of course.

"Move Hermione," Draco insisted.

Draco pushed Hermione out of the way because she wouldn't move fast enough and he hugged Harry. He ran his fingers through Harry's hair and kissed him. Harry tried to push Draco away but Draco held him tighter. Harry wrapped his arm around Draco's neck but his left arm was being held by Draco.

Draco smiled into the kiss and slipped a ring on Harry's finger. Harry's eyes popped wide open and he pushed Draco away. He looked down at his left ring finger and saw a silver band.

"On the inside of it, it says 'One day with you is never enough'" Draco whispered.

Harry started to cry and Draco hugged him passionately. One day had finally come. They were finally together and after everything…it couldn't have been more perfect. Harry kissed Draco and sighed.

"We can start being a family together," Draco whispered.

"We'll have to teach each other how to do that," Harry explained.

"I know," Draco said.

"I'm glad I'll learn with you," Harry sighed.

"Me too. I love you so much," Draco whispered.

"I love you too," Harry laughed as Draco kissed his neck.

"Will you say your sorry now?" Draco whispered.

"I'll say whatever you want. We have all the time in the world," Harry laughed.


End file.
